


A Necessary Farewell

by mandykaysfic



Series: 40 fandoms in 40 days 2019 [2]
Category: Barney Mysteries - Enid Blyton, St Clare's - Enid Blyton
Genre: Childhood Friends, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 11:33:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18072653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandykaysfic/pseuds/mandykaysfic
Summary: Carlotta doesn't want to leave the circus and go to boarding school.





	A Necessary Farewell

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from "Don’t be dismayed at good-byes. A farewell is necessary before you can meet again." Richard Bach

"Oh, Barney, I don't want to leave the circus," cried Carlotta. "I won't! I won't leave!" She stamped her foot, then turned her head to blink away the tears that threatened to fall. She never cried; even when she'd fallen off her horse and almost broken her leg, she hadn't shed a single tear.

Barney pursed his lips as he considered what to say to his friend. Brought up by the circus folk after her Spanish mother died, Carlotta had always believed she was an orphan. It had been a shock to them all when her father arrived at the circus camp. Had it really been only yesterday when Mr Brown strode onto the dusty field and up to Ringmaster Juan Pablo, demanding to see his daughter? He'd been searching the length and breadth of England for his wife and daughter for fourteen years, unaware Sofia had joined the circus and gone with them to Europe. Within months of running away from home, Sofia had died in France, leaving baby Carlotta with the people she called family.

"What about Terry? What will happen to my horse? He says I can't take Terry with me. I'm to go to boarding school."

Miranda chittered in Barney's ear, then leapt to Carlotta's shoulder. The monkey patted Carlotta's cheek and made sympathetic noises in Carlotta's ear as though she had an idea what to do about Terry.

"I'd hate it if Miranda couldn't go everywhere with me," said Barney sympathetically. He ran a hand through his corn-coloured hair and came to a quick decision.

"Listen, Carlotta. You probably don't want to hear this, but I think you should give your father a chance. You are his daughter. There are plenty of things you should know that you can't learn in a circus. He can provide you with an education. English, history, geography, mathematics...."

Carlotta turned up her nose and scowled at the last. Miranda tweaked Carlotta's nose and returned to Barney.

Barney smothered a grin. "Why, you'll probably go to the theatre and see Shakespeare's plays acted," he added enviously.

"Shall I ask him if you can come with us?" Carlotta forgot about leaving her horse behind with the circus as she looked up into Barney's bright blue eyes. "Maybe he can help you find your father."

Several months ago, shortly after Barney joined Juan Pablo's circus, the two had learned they had much in common when Barney shared with her the story of his own search. Barney's mother, a circus girl like Carlotta's, had also run away shortly after her marriage. Unlike the baby Carlotta, Barney had been much older when his mother had died, and on her death-bed, she'd confessed Barney's father was still alive. Barney with Miranda now travelled around the country, working in circuses or doing odd jobs as he searched for anyone who'd heard of the Shakespearean actor Barnabas Martin.

Barney shook his head. "I'm leaving Juan Pablo's next week. I need to keep going south. He plans for the circus to go east. I'd have told you yesterday if your father hadn't shown up. And there's another reason for you to go with your father. I won't be here to keep an eye on you."

Affronted, Carlotta punched his arm and shouted at him in Spanish. Miranda screeched back at Carlotta, waving her little fist in the air.

"I've looked after myself for almost thirteen years before you came along! I don't need you to keep an eye on me!" she finished in English and stamped her foot for good measure.

"No, you certainly don't need me," agreed Barney ruefully as he rubbed his arm. "But you can't go punching the girls at school like that."

"I guess not," said Carlotta, her temper cooling as rapidly as it flared. "I'll miss you, Barney."

"I'll miss you too. So will Miranda."

"Guess what? I've an idea. I'll get my father to ask about Barnabas Martin, and if he hears anything, he's to post an advertisement in the paper. It's the least he can do since he's sending me to school."

"I say, that's top hole. Thanks awfully, Carlotta. I'll keep an eye open. It's easy enough to pick up old papers. Now, you go ride Terry one more time while I go and see whether Jim needs any help getting ready for tonight's show."

Barney watched her run off, and wondered whether he'd be fortunate to one day find the father who had no idea of his existence.

"I'm glad I've got you, Miranda," he murmured as he stroked the monkey's soft fur, and with a sigh, he headed off to find Jim.

END.

( I'd like to think Carlotta and Barney meet up again one day.)


End file.
